


The Burden of A Matchmaker

by Gezellig



Series: Ad Honorem [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Feud, Bonding, Courtship, F/M, Inspired by Ell Roche, Multi, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Romance, destined love/soulmates, magic is semi-sentient, magical gifts, triad relationship (but not twincest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezellig/pseuds/Gezellig
Summary: Madame Luciana Malfoy knew her gift of Matchmaking would only complicate her already complex life, but she never dreamed it would involve the Wealsey twins





	The Burden of A Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> many, many, many thanks to semyra2020 for being such a fantastic beta reader

Madame Luciana Malfoy knew many things; she wasn’t a great beauty like her sister, Persephone, nor did she have the cunning and charm of her brother, Draconius. Her parents were merely fond of each other, and not in love. Her father was disappointed that she was sorted into Ravenclaw, but her mother was relieved she escaped Slytherin. Her grandparents didn’t know what to think of her, but her Uncle Sirius loved her dearly. There was one secret Luciana kept close to her chest, something that she hadn’t dared tell another soul.

She was a Matchmaker.

Like all other fated gifts, it came with the start of her menses at twelve years old. It had terrified her at first, the sudden ability to see numerous, lustrous threads connecting a myriad of people. Once the world had stopped spinning, and her horrible migraine had abated, Luciana delved into the section of the Malfoy Library devoted to fated gifts. It wasn’t nearly as expansive as she knew the Black Library was, but since things were strained with Paterfamilias Black at the moment, her family’s tomes would have to do.

When she finally found the description matching her abilities, Luciana nearly fainted. Matchmaking was among the rarest of fated gifts, and highly valued. She had the gift to see the bonds between people, and if word ever got out about her abilities, suitors would battle to gain her hand. Every family wanted to claim a Matchmaker among their ranks.

Matchmakers were prized, the rarest gem of all, and there hadn’t been one in recent memory. Luciana didn’t want to be sold like chattel to the highest bidder, something she knew her grandfather, Paterfamilias Malfoy, wasn’t above doing. She had gone to her godmother Cressida, the Lady Selwyn, in tears, begging for Occlumency lessons.

Morgana bless her, her godmother hadn’t pressed as to why, or why Luciana wasn’t asking her parents, but began to teach her right away. When she discovered Luciana’s secret, Cressida had sworn a magical vow to never tell a soul, knowing the ruthless ambition her father and grandfather shared. Luciana had mastered Occlumency quickly enough, but after three years, she was starting to wear thin. She needed a bonded herself, for another person’s magic was the only thing that could help tame her abilities.

There was one person, two actually, whom Luciana saw herself tied to. Triad bondings were rare, and scandalous nowadays, but a hallmark of the more powerful fated gifts. Usually the magic of two was the only force strong enough to stabilize the powers of someone as powerful as a Matchmaker.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Heiress Thalassa Percy, Luciana’s dearest friend, asked once again as they walked to dinner, drawing Luciana out of her thoughts. Thalassa knew Luciana better than anyone, and could tell how stressed she was.

Luciana sighed, trying to to break into tears; she wasn’t okay, she hadn’t been truly okay in years. How could you be fine when you watched countless witches fawn over the ones you loved- the twins you had to love in secret, because your family would disown you on the spot if they found out?

“I don’t know.”

Thalassa got a gleam in her eye, the one that meant no good; seamlessly she wove her arm through Luciana’s and drug her into a side room. The door closed with silently, and immediately the Percy heiress threw up several powerful privacy charms. “Alright.” she said firmly, a tone that Luciana knew booked no maneuvering, as Thalassa could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, “You’ve given the same answer to that question, every time I’ve asked, for the last three years. What is going on?”

Luciana paled, and began to shake; she knew that Thalassa would never tell a soul, but the thought of more people knowing her secret was terrifying. Immediately, her best friend was at her side, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Thalassa said softly, now feeling horribly guilty she was so demanding.

Luciana shook her head, “I need to tell someone else,” she admitted, gently taking Thalassa’s arms off her person, and grabbing her best friend’s hands-Luciana had always craved touch and other forms of physical contact and they had ignored that rule of propriety for years now, “I’m a Matchmaker.” Luciana spoke so softly that Thalassa had to lean closer to hear her voice.

Immediately her blue eyes widened in shock, “Blessed Goddess.” she whispered, awestruck, looking at Luciana in amazement, “There hasn’t been a Matchmaker in-”

“12 generations. I know.” Luciana was soft, but forceful. This was why she feared telling people, “and you’re not going to tell a soul.” she sighed, feeling the weariness sink in her bones.

Thalassa looked affronted. In her worry, Luciana had forgotten how seriously the Percys took their secret keeping, “I would rather die than betray your trust.” she declared, offended and hurt at what Luciana had unknowingly implied.

Luciana felt the tears gathering in her eyes. “I never implied that,” she blinked furiously, hating to cry in front of her best friend, but this was just too much. “You’re the second person I’ve ever told.” Luciana dropped Thalassa’s hand and sat upon the nearest desk, head in her hands. She was going to be alone and friendless, stuck with magic that was out of control and going to drive her into insanity.

Silently, and somewhat ashamed, Thalassa sat on Luciana’s other side, “I can’t begin to comprehend how hard this is for you, Luciana, to keep something like this a secret.” She held a handkerchief in her hand, a proffered peace offering. Luciana bolted straight up in shock, convinced that Thalassa had left. Gratefully, Luciana took the linen handkerchief and dried her eyes.

“It’s so hard,” she admitted, “especially since my magic has started to mature. I need to bond, and soon, or I fear for my sanity.” As strong as her Occlumency was, nothing stood strong enough to stand the strength of an unbound Fated. Horror stories had been told of when Fated didn’t bond- their magic ate at them, desperate for something to stabilize it, and destroyed their sanity in the process.

“You can see them though, your bonded?” Thalassa queried, her curiosity overtaking her now that Luciana had calmed. Thalassa held a long-running fascination with Fated gifts and had devoted hours to the study.

Luciana chuckled bitterly, “I can see them, both of them.” Her future bonded lords, for this was a match certainly blessed by Magic herself, were scion’s of her family’s bitterest enemy.

“Both?” Thalassa hadn’t realized that Luciana’s magic, nor her gift, was strong enough to warrant a triad bonding, “Who?”

“Messers Frederick and George Weasley.”

Thalassa was at a loss for words. The Weasley family had once been the Malfoy’s closest ally, holding the position of their First Vassal. For the last 11 generations though, they had been the bitterest of enemies, Britain’s strongest magical feud. It had been Lord Æðelwine Weasley’s duty to guard Heiress Godiva Malfoy, a powerful Matchmaker. He had left her as she dozed in her family gardens to have a tryst with a servant woman, and in his absence, Godiva had been brutally attacked by several men, reportedly associates of the Weasley family. Since then, there had been no family the Malfoys hated more.

Messers Frederick and George Weasley were the middle children out of the seven Weasley siblings. They were dashing and charming, handsome men with powerful magic and intellects to match. They were the owners of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, a joke and prank specialty shop that had become a runaway success. All the society papers talked about them constantly, naming them among Wizarding Britain’s most desirable bachelors. Rumors had swirled for years now, as they were 26 years old, and had yet to bond.

“Do you understand now, why I’ve given you the same answer for so long?” Luciana asked, broken and weary.

Thalassa bit her lip, a nervous tic, and nodded, “You’re so brave Luciana,” she encouraged, “a lesser witch would have broken ages ago, but you've held strong. If you have such strong feelings about the bond, then it has to be fated, right?”

The ties connecting Luciana to her wizards, because they were hers and not a soul could tell her any differently, were ribbon thick and rose pink. The only other bond she’d seen that color was that of the Lord and Lady Potter, and everyone knew that they were a Fated, Blessed match. Her parents’ bond, on the other hand, was gossamer thin and the color of ivory- a physical attraction, and a fondness for one another at the most, but not love.

“It’s a Blessed match, Thalassa.” Luciana looked both hopeful and despondent, “But there’s no way for us to meet, not without our families starting an all out war.”

Thalassa sat stock-still for a moment, going deep into thought, “Cousin Crius is a financial partner to their business venture,” she said absentmindedly, “I could ask him to have a meeting with the Messrs Weasley somewhere in Hogsmeade - he has always been fond of me.”

Luciana perked up, her eyes lighting up for the first time in years. “You would do that for me?” she enquired, hopeful and happy beyond words, but fearful at the same time. Luciana knew after all these years of waiting that her soul couldn’t stand a rejection.

“For you, dear friend, I would do anything.”

<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>

Thalassa’s promise had held true, as Sir Crius Percy agreed to have lunch with his business partners on the next Hogsmeade weekend at the Three Broomsticks. Luciana had been a mess of nerves for the week leading up to the Saturday, desperate to finally have a close interaction with her destined partners.

“Will you sit still, please?” Thalassa implored, having to pause in her hairstyling as Luciana kept fidgeting, “I’m going to stick you with a pin, or burn you accidentally if you don’t stop moving.” Silently Luciana complied, too lost within her nerves to respond with a retort.

A few minutes later, Thalassa pinned the last bit of Luciana’s long, dark hair (a distinctive Black family trait, much to Grandmother Claudette’s dismay) into its elaborate updo. Brand new and delightfully daring dress robes lay out on her bed in their thankfully empty dorm, perfectly pressed. “Done?” Luciana asked softly, lost in thought.

“Yes.” Thalassa’s voice was fond as she stood back and admired her work. “But let’s get you into those robes, and then we can have a look, yes?” Luciana nodded eagerly, leaping up from the stool, much to Thalassa’s amusement. She shed her dressing gown and stepped into the robes, pulling the sleeves up.

“Lace me?” Luciana asked, holding the robes against her chest.

“I’d love to.” Skillfully Thalassa laced the backing of Luciana’s dress robes, tying the remaining stays into a bow once she was finished. A wave of her wand uncovered the full length mirror, and Luciana was at a loss for words.

Her dress robes were a dark navy blue, complementing her grey eyes. The neckline was daring - a Queen Anne neckline which exposed more of her décolletage then Luciana had ever shown in public before. The fabric of the robes clung to Luciana’s figure from her bust to bum, then flared out and fell to her feet in layers of organza. Her sleeves were lace, and only covered her shoulders. Luciana felt daring, a little overexposed, but beautiful at the same time; hopefully it would be worth it.

On a whim, Lucina spun in a circle, the skirt of her robes flaring about her. She flung her arms around Thalassa, hugging her tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered into her shoulder, “thank you so much.”

Thalassa smiled and squeezed her hands, “Anything for you, dear one. But,” Thalassa smirked, “let’s get you into a carriage to Hogsmeade. You have two handsome gentlemen to meet; Where’s your cousin, Master Theon?”

Lucina rolled her eyes; Master Theon Black, Uncle Sirius’s youngest son, was a textbook Slytherin, and the consummate gentlemen. “In his dungeon of a common room. He doesn’t leave there before noon on Saturdays.” she threw a black cloak over her shoulders, hiding her robes from the world.

“I did today, fair cousin!” A voice called out from the common room, making its way faintly to the fifth year girls’ dorm.

Luciana narrowed her eyes at her best friend, “How much of today did you orchestrate?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

Thalassa smiled all too sweetly, “I have no knowledge of what you speak, my dear Luciana.” she said primly, before bursting into giggles. It was hard for Luciana to remain mad at Thalassa, and she succumbed to the laughter as well, the duo still giggling as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.

Theon lept to his feet at the first sight of them, and waited patiently at the base of the stairs. Once they were down, he offered his left arm to Luciana, who gratefully placed her hand on his forearm. “Thank you, Theon.” Luciana whispered, not wanting people to hear her casual address of her cousin, for she knew how he hated gossip.

“It is my utmost pleasure, Fair Lady.” he replied with a grin, voice at a normal level, “Am I privy to the details of your outing?” Several people looked up at this, not bothering to hide their stares.

“Not in such a public place, dear cousin. Mayhaps when we are in a more private setting?” Luciana hated gossipers, especially now. If word got out, it would travel fast; the last thing she wanted was for her parents or Paterfamilias Malfoy to find out what she was doing, and who she was meeting. Her hands began to shake slightly.

Seeing her discomfort, Theon hurried them out of the common room and through the halls, reaching the entrance hall in record time. It took a dark look on Theon’s part to give them first spot in the line to leave school grounds, and a mention of his father’s name to avoid Argus Filch's Probity Probe, something both cousins detested.

Settled in a carriage free of other people, Theon regarded Luciana with interest. “Heiress Percy all but ordered me to escort you to The Three Broomsticks today.” he said casually, draped across the seat.

Luciana made a noncommittal noise, sitting primly across from her cousin, “And I am eternally grateful, cousin dearest, but you’re going to have to do better than that if you want answers.”

Luciana wasn’t one to give information away freely, she was much too private for that, and information this sensitive should would only given away after a desperate struggle. Theon needed to practice his conversational skills anyways.

Theon grumbled, looking moody at not getting his way. Sitting up, he rested his chin on his hands and truly looked at his cousin. “Your robes are new.” he stated, gaining a nod, “and daring enough for you to hide them from the student body - or perhaps too fine to be shown around such plebeians?”

Luciana smirked, her mind games with Theon helping to distract her from her nerves, and cocked her head. “It’s either one or the other, never both. You should know by now that a lady never gives her secrets away freely.”

Theon ignored the slight jab, continuing this train of thought, “Your hair is usually never styled with this much complexity - all these curls and braids and loops, you favor simpler, elegant styles.” Luciana arched her eyebrow at that, not too sure what exactly Theon was implying.

Theon saw her expression and paled, realizing what his words could imply, “I meant nothing against you, Luciana,” he said, deathly serious, “you style your hair beautifully. You tend to avoid more ostentatious styles - that’s what I meant.”

Luciana relaxed, she had been on a fine line the past several days, and things that usually sailed over her hit her deeply. She loved Theon and his family, and feared what he had meant, “Do you mean ostentatious in the vein of Miss Avonmora Gamp?” she asked, a smirk finding its way unconsciously onto her face.

Theon chuckled, “Exactly like Miss Gamp.”

Avonmora Gamp was the oldest child of a cadet branch of the Gamp family. Once they had been great, among the upper echelons in terms of wealth, power, and prestige; a scandal, buried most deeply, had sent all of that crashing down. Now they were shameless social climbers, trying whatever way they could manage to get back to the top. For Miss Avonmora, it meant styling her hair in an over the top fashion - her imitation of the latest styles, embellished with jeweled pins and fascinators.

Theon shifted his posture, going back to their continuing mind game. “You’ve been more nervous this week than you have been in the last six years.” he commented, staring at a point in the carriage right above Luciana’s head, “Even before the Sorting Ceremony, you weren’t this nervous.”

Luciana was surprised, and a little ashamed, that her emotional turmoil had been that obvious, or obvious enough for family members to pick up on; if either of her siblings had still been in school, Luciana would have been hounded the moment she dared leave Ravenclaw Tower.

Theon perked up, clearly reaching some sort of conclusion, “What is the minimum age for a Malfoy Maiden to be courted?” he asked, the gears clearly turning in his mind.

Luciana couldn’t lie, but at the same time, part of her didn’t want Theon to piece together the facts. Nevertheless, having a Black on your side was much more preferable than having a Black actively working against you. “14 for a courtship to begin, and 16 and six months to bond.”

“You’ve managed to find someone powerful enough to catch your fancy, and you wish to initiate a courtship?”

Luciana glowered, Theon smirking triumphantly when he realized he had solved most of the puzzle, “They’re not friends, not even acquaintances, of the family.” she admitted so quietly that Theon had to lean over to hear her words, “and you’re not learning who or how. Just promise me you’ll behave as if a Chaperone?”

The fear in Luciana’s voice was enough to cause Theon’s spine to straighten immediately, and his entire body language to change. “It doesn’t matter who they are,” he said, deathly serious, “I won’t tell a soul, nor would I dream of betraying your trust.” He reached out, hand gently touching her knee. “You have my word,” he intoned ritualistically, a small burst of light flaring about them.

Luciana gasped, tears pricking her eyes; Theon had just sworn a vow, a magically binding vow to help her. A witch or wizard giving their word was a momentous thing, and something not done lightly; those who broke such vows faced punishment from Magic herself. “You honor me with such a promise, Theon,” she spoke in an awe-filled voice, looking at her cousin in an entirely new light - whoever he bonded with would be a lucky, blessed witch.

“There isn’t a thing I won’t do for family, especially you.”

<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>~><~<>~<>

Mister George Weasley drummed his fingers against the table impatiently. Sir Crius Percy, their main financial backer and longtime friend, had requested a meeting at The Three Broomsticks, which wasn’t unusual; George was just sick of every available witch throwing themselves at him and his twin. They were 26 and yet to bond, which was highly unusual, but neither had found the right witch. Every courtship date they went on never went well, even the rare one they went on together.

“...For last quarter our total profits for the Mail Order service was 15,000 Galleons.” Fred continued, George letting his twin take charge on the financial side of their business, “Profits were lower because of the summer months, when most of our customer base can come to a physical location.”

Crius, for they had long past the stage of friendship where formalities were needed, nodded, writing something down on the ledger. “As is expected during a summer holiday,” he said good-naturedly, “I heard mentions of new products?” he asked, turning to look at George.

“New products?” George had to physically shake himself out of the all too typical train of thought, and go back to business, “Yes. We’re working on a new line of more defense oriented products. With the rumors from the continent, it’s better to be prepared than not.”

Crius grinned appreciatively, both at the value of the intended products, and the revenue it would bring. Many in wixen society were woefully unprepared when it came to defense, content to live their lives in peace and ignore any word of trouble. “When should they hit the shelves?” he queried, taking a sip of his elderberry wine.

“They’re still in development at the moment, but it-” George stopped suddenly, freezing in shock.

Someone had just come into the pub, someone with magic that perfectly complemented his and Fred’s. The twins had been magically sensitive since childhood, and had realized around their teens, as their magic began to mature, that they were going to bond with the same witch.

His eyes went to the entrance to the pub, knowing that Fred was doing the same, stopping until they fell upon a dark haired witch. She was pretty, but unconventionally so, with ink black hair, and sharp features. She was dressed daringly, in navy dress robes with a neckline that would have every society women in shock.

George felt drawn to her, instinctively so, “Excuse me, Crius.” he and Fred said at once, unknowingly speaking in tandem.

Crius, who had called this meeting at the wish of his younger cousin Thalassa, for this exact purpose, sat back. “I’ll be waiting.” he watched the door, where the young woman stood nervously, clinging to the arm of a dark haired youth. He began packing up his notes, and the twins, for this meeting was most certainly over.

Quickly the twins exited the booth, “Do you think it’s her?” Fred asked, whispering into George’s ear as they cut a quick path through the crowd.

“It has to be,” George replied, looking hopeful for the first time in years, “Can’t you feel it?” This was the moment they had been waiting for, dreaming about, for the past ten years. Fred and George had began waiting for the one, the one who would take them both, at the age of sixteen, not yet knowing how much she needed them.

They came to a hurried stop in front of her, their witch, and bowed deeply. It was only when they finished their respectful, near reverent bows, did the notice their mystery witch was on the arm of Master Theon Black. Master Theon Black, the son of their mentor, Lord Sirius Black.

“Master Black, it is good to see you again.” Fred spoke questioningly, confused as to why his future bonded was on the arm of his mentor’s youngest son.

Theon smirked in the self assured way he inherited from his father, “Messrs Weasley.” he nodded his head, “It is my utmost pleasure to introduce you to my cousin, Madame Luciana Malfoy.” The beauty took her arm off her cousin’s and curtsied deeply.

“It is an honor to meet you, my lords.” she spoke softly, smiling nervously. Her magic was singing, rejoicing at finally meeting its destined matches. Her eyes sparkled, emotion breaking through the mask she kept so carefully controlled.

Both Fred and George were momentarily taken aback- they had never even considered that their bonded lady would be a Malfoy, a daughter of their family’s bitterest enemy. Each wizard felt his magic though, rejoicing at meeting its mate, and the overarching feeling of rightness, and threw all caution to the wind.

They had been raised with, and until this very moment held, a dislike of all things Malfoy. Even at school, the Heir Malfoy had been a right terror, and his sister just as bad. Their youngest sibling though, made all those ideas and feelings irrelevant. She didn’t have the traditional Malfoy look; Madame Luciana Malfoy was smaller of stature, had the dark hair of the Black family, sharp facial features, and a figure that hinted at future curves. She wasn’t beautiful in the conventional way, but Fred and George loved unconventional.

“The honor is entirely ours, Most Fair Lady.” Fred said quickly, wanting to continue the conversation in any way possible.

Madame Malfoy, for he and George were going to do this the right way, as she deserved every courtesy in the world, turned to her cousin, “Do you mind escorting me on a walk with the Messrs Weasley, Cousin?” she smiled sweetly

“It would be an honor,” Master Black replied, “a pub is not the proper place to acquaint oneself with new associates. Would a walk down High Street do?”

George felt a sense of relief sink into his soul; The Three Broomsticks was frequented by nearly everyone, whereas on High Street they could easily blend into the crowd. Neither he and his twin, nor their intended and her cousin wanted word getting to either the Malfoy or Weasley Paterfamilias; something that was bound to happen if they stayed in the crowded pub.

(When looking back on the day, years into the future, neither twin, nor their bonded lady, could remember what they discussed as the strolled down Hogsmeade’s High Street. One memory though, would be remembered clearly, vividly, for the rest of their days. )

Madame Malfoy had just laughed at something George had said; he and Fred and immediately fallen in love with the sound of it. They had past the last shop on the row, just entering the more residential side of Hogsmeade. Madame Malfoy dropped her hand from Master Black’s arm and grabbed Fred and George by the hands, pulling them into a side alley.

“I want to kiss you, both of you,” she said boldly, an indescribable look filling her eyes. George, and his twin, were both speechless. Their lady wanted to honor them with her Maiden’s Kiss, so soon? They would hate to deny her.

After seeing their surprised, nodded assent, she put one hand on Fred’s shoulder, and the others on George’s. Standing on her tiptoes while her cousin was intently watching a caterpillar climb across a leaf, Madame Malfoy kissed George, then Fred, chastely on the lips.

In terms of first kisses, it wasn’t all that skillful, but filled with passion nonetheless. All three sighed a content sigh as two tiny slivers of distinctly feminine magic medled with the two, nearly identical, but still distinct, magical cores of the twins.

“There,” Madame Malfoy sighed happily, sounding content for the first time in a very long time, “now nothing can tear us apart, not when you both have my Maiden’s Kiss.”

Fred and George looked shocked, their lady feared of others trying to break their bond, “My Lady,” George asked, “why such fear?” he only met her half an hour ago, but the love George felt for this beautiful witch would last an eternity, and the thought of being apart from her was unimaginable.

“I’m a Matchmaker.” she admitted, voice so soft the twins were nearly sure that they heard her wrong

Fred looked solemn, “We’ve waited for you, Most Fair Lady,” he said seriously, passionately, “so very long. Merlin himself wouldn’t be able to break our bond.” Her sacred ability only made her that much more unique, something more to love. Every fight for her protection would be worth it’s weight in gold

“You have our vow.” George stated, wanting to bring her into his arms and never let go, “You will be loved, cherished, protected, everything you could ever imagine, for the rest of your days.”

Madame Luciana Malfoy cried tears of joy. There were many things she didn’t know; how her family would react, what society would think, how they were going to make a triad courtship and bonding work, how her gift would change now that she had a bond of her own. One thing though, she knew for sure; she had two brave, honourable wizards who loved her dearly, and would fight Merlin himself to stay by her side. She only hoped to one day find the words to tell them how much she loved them both.


End file.
